


May I feel? said he

by sserpente



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Protective Loki (Marvel), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserpente/pseuds/sserpente
Summary: Life isn’t exactly easy when the Avengers mess up the multiverse and you end up in the MCU, let alone interact with your (suddenly very real) favourite character–Loki. Surprised and taken aback at first, he soon grows fond of your devotion. It is on Halloween night that the God of Mischief finally decides to make a move and act on your infatuation for him, snatching you away from your almost-boyfriend. Naturally, he is more than just pleased to find you wearing a Loki costume. It will be easy to seduce you, so he figures, especially once he finds a poetry book in your room…
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	May I feel? said he

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! We have a full moon this Halloween, isn’t this magical? Also, I tried candy corn for the first time ever and I love it?! I hope you’ll enjoy this Imagine as much as I enjoyed writing it! ♥ Stay safe and celebrate home tonight, I’m gonna watch some classic Halloween films with my brother tonight!

There were days you were still unable to grasp it was _real._ It always had been, of course, just not in your universe. In your universe, the Avengers were no more than a bunch of actors and actresses in tight costumes spilling millions of dollars into the film company’s hands.

In your world, the superheroes were made up characters, non-existent… right until that day something went horribly, horribly wrong and you ended up in _their_ universe. Bruce had explained to you that once they had removed the Infinity Stones from their respective timelines, in spite of their intense preparation, they had caused turmoil in the multiverse, confusing the strings, so to speak. Aside from TVA who was on their tail now for messing up both time and spice, living beings from other universes had been teleported to another. _Beam me up, Scotty._

Lucky for you, the Avengers had found you before the police could take you in for questioning and lock you in a padded cell for claiming that the Avengers were not an actual team but a collection of films. You had stayed with them ever since but even though Steve and Tony kept insisting they were working on a way to send you back, several months now after your reluctant arrival, you were beginning to realise that you were stuck here.

You were not homesick as such. Earth had not changed. In fact, it was still the same. You missed your family though. Your friends, even your job. You kept wondering if an alternate you was walking on the planet, living in your flat. There were many things you did not understand, things no one—not even Bruce Banner—had an answer to.

And so you had attempted to build yourself a new life; to find friends, to find a job, to find a purpose in this surreal universe. Last month, you had finally been able to afford a small studio flat all to yourself, in the heart of New York City, and you were well on your way to make the best out of the situation.

It wasn’t _all_ bad. Thanos was dead, after all and surely, you were living the dream of many Marvel fans—meeting and speaking to the famous superheroes in person. Even though not all of them were superheroes per se.

Your heart jumped when your thoughts drifted to Loki. You had seen him _die_ in Infinity War and you did not yet understand _how_ he was here now, working with the Avengers, albeit reluctantly. You had not dared ask. Frankly, you had barely dared to speak to him in the first place.

It was one thing to approach your favourite actor and tell them how much you adore their work… but telling your favourite character, who turned out to be realer than you had initially assumed that you positively _loved_ them? That was another.

You were incredibly nervous whenever the God of Mischief was in the room, unable to take your eyes off of him. The Avengers did not notice as much as Loki did himself. He had been irritated in the beginning, to say the least, wondering why in the nine realms anyone would pick _him_ as their favourite character as opposed to any of the self-proclaimed superheroes. He could not deny, however, that he enjoyed how you basically _swooned_ every time he was near you. As for you, you had mixed feelings about this whole… phenomena. He was still a god and you remembered well what he had told Thor in “The Dark World”. Would he even want to be with a human despite the aging problem or did he simply enjoy being admired? In any case, you could not while away your life waiting for something to happen between you just because he used to be your favourite character in your world.

“Would you mind passing me that screwdriver, my dear?” You were leaning against one of the metal tables in Tony’s lab, watching both the billionaire and Bruce Banner work on a device whose purpose they refused to tell you.

Loki had been helping them all morning much to your surprise, knowing more about the functions of the space stone than they ever could.

Blushing, as he had caught you staring yet again, you turned on your heel and grabbed the screwdriver to hand it to him. His fingers brushed against yours when he took it, sending tiny jolts of electricity through your entire body. Loki smirked knowingly. Had Tony and Bruce not been there, he would probably have winked at you too.

“So,” Bruce began in a friendly attempt to make small-talk, “have you got any plans for Halloween, (Y/N)?” You forced your gaze away from Loki who—purposefully slow—let go of your hand to continue working. Unceremoniously, he put the screwdriver to the side. _He hadn’t even needed it, that mischievous tease._

“I, um… yeah. I started seeing someone, he wants to take me to a party in Soho.”

Loki’s head shot up, his interest piqued.

“Nice. I’ll connect your phone to FRIDAY so you can call in an emergency.”

“Thank you.” Tony nodded when you smiled, then wiped his forehead and removed his gloves.

“I need a drink. Banner?”

“Yeah, me too, actually.”

Your lips parted when they both left the lab, leaving Loki and you behind. If it wasn’t for FRIDAY and all the surveillance cameras around, you would have wondered why the two would leave you alone with Loki of all people—but then again, you knew what he was really like, that he was not evil.

_You_ were not afraid—quite on the contrary.

“A party?” He probed after a moment of silence. You nodded sheepishly.

“Um, yes…”

“Tell me then, are you taking part in this silly Midgardian Halloween tradition and wear a costume?”

You lifted your chin in an indignant manner, watching with your heart in your mouth how he approached you slowly. Closer and closer… until he stood right in front of you, forcing you to tilt your head back to still look him in the eye.

“Of course I am, it’s fun.” You justified yourself, trying with all your might to look and sound composed. You probably failed miserably because Loki smirked yet again.

Unfazed, he put his hands on the table to your sides, trapping you in between his body and the furniture. You gasped. _Heavens, he was even more handsome up close… and his scent!_ He smelled like molten metal, a dark pine forest, ice and leather… damn him. If only you could you would jump on him and kiss him senseless to prove to him he was about as, if not _more_ attractive than his adoptive brother.

You did no such thing. Instead, you cleared your throat and slid off the table to escape his… could you call it advances? _Gods,_ no. Loki was merely teasing you, wasn’t he? You knew what he was like. He _loved_ provocation.

“I have to get my costume ready and make some supper.” You announced with a quiet and intimidated voice. Loki’s mischievous smirk grew wider. “Would you… like some too?” You added.

“No, thank you, dear.”

And then you practically _fled_ the lab.

-

Two days had passed since your downright _arousing_ encounter with the God of Mischief. He had never come so close to you before and honestly… you were on cloud nine. Wasn’t this unfair? You were about to meet your almost-boyfriend.

Taking a deep breath, you finished your make-up and studied yourself in the mirror. Dark wings and green eyeshadow decorated your eyes, along with some black lipstick and a tight green and black leather outfit. You had combined your costume with dark black knee-high boots and your very own, home-made Loki horns which you had crafted in Bruce’s lab when Loki was out with Thor eating pop tarts.

Unlike in your universe, people here would hardly be very happy about your choice of outfit but if the only thing you could do in this world was make a change about the way they perceived Loki then so be it.

Once you were happy with your appearance, you grabbed your handbag and left the house to take the subway to the party. Your almost-boyfriend, Julian, was already awaiting you outside the entrance, right in front of a grimly-looking bouncer checking IDs.

His face fell when you saw your costume. He himself was dressed up as Captain America—a very cheap Captain America to be truly honest but it was the idea that counted.

“Seriously? Loki? Of all people you could have dressed up, you chose to be a war criminal?”

“Loki is not as bad as you think he is.” You defended him as you greeted him with a hug. Julian did not seem convinced.

“He brought an alien army to this planet. Dozens of people died because of him!”

“It wasn’t really him, you know. It was Thanos all along.” You kept forgetting Julian—like everyone else—had never seen the films. It must have been strange for him you kept defending him so vehemently, especially since he had no idea you had spent a great amount of time actually living with Loki and the rest of the Avengers.

“Never mind,” he sighed. “Let’s just go inside. But don’t say I didn’t warn you. They might give you some angry looks.”

“I know.”

-

Perhaps, however, you should not have underestimated New York’s hatred for the God of Mischief. Tumblr blogs, Comic Cons with dozens of Lokis and a humble Tom Hiddleston who just could not believe how popular the Norse Trickster was… none of that existed here. This was a world in which the damage Loki had inflicted upon New York City was very real—and while at first the looks you got were of utter indignation much like Julian had predicted, now that the alcohol level was rising, so was the hostility towards you and your costume up until the point even Julian appeared to be almost ashamed to have come here with you. No boyfriend material after all, so it seemed, even if it was a little unfair towards him, considering you were not from the same universe.

“Is this some sort of sick joke I don’t understand?” There was a bald guy leaning against the counter with his elbows, his Halloween costume consisting of devils’ horns and cheap red make-up in his face. He held a half-empty beer in his left hand, pointing at you with one finger.

“ _Apparently_.” You spat. Julian had disappeared to the bathroom a while ago. In fact, you were wondering if he would even come back to you. For a moment you even considered contacting FRIDAY so Tony would send you a private taxi or something… but you’d manage on your own. This was no emergency. Yet.

“You think you’re funny, huh? Dressing up as a murderer?” He was drunk, without a doubt, when he took a step towards you, ringing your alarm bells.

“Dude, just leave me alone, will you?”

“I might once you’ve told me why you thought it was funny to dress up as a murderer.”

“I’ve seen at least a dozen Freddy Kruegers and Jack the Rippers in this club. Grow some balls.”

“Hey, watch your mouth, bitch or do you want me to polish it for you?” It was then, however, his eyes widened in shock. Hot panic struck his face, his features distorting. There was no need to guess what had happened when you suddenly felt a hand wrapping around your waist. This was _not_ Julian.

“You have ten seconds before I use your own spine to whip you to death.” Loki’s dark and smooth voice sounded menacing, threatening. The bald guy immediately spun around and fled, eliciting a relieved sigh from you.

Only then did you turn around yourself. “Hey…”

“Hi.” Loki cocked his head.

“How did you even know where I was?”

“I have my ways.” Your heart skipped a beat when he winked. His hand was still around your waist, too, making you feel warm and secure. “Tell me, my dear, is there a particular reason you dressed up as _me_? You look ravishing.” He asked then, an amused tone swinging in his voice. _Oh, right._

“Um… well… I… favourite character, remember?” You tried with a sheepish smile. Loki chuckled.

“Ah, I see. I am honoured.” He paused then, looking around both disgusted and unimpressed at the very same time. “Where is your _date_ then?”

“Oh… I’m not sure. I guess he wasn’t fond of the idea I…” _like you._

“Mortal men truly are a disgrace.”

“Hey, not all of them! Some of them are nice.”

“We should leave. It is not safe here for you.” He said.

“But I can’t just leave! What if Julian comes back and starts looking for me? I mean… this is a date.”

“He is not your boyfriend yet though, now is he?” He was awfully close to you now— _dangerously_ close and soon enough, more people around would become aware of the God of Mischief too, in spite of his Midgardian clothing. He wore the same suit he’d put on in Ragnarok; and he looked so hot he should have been forbidden. Good thing he couldn’t read thoughts… you hoped. The Marvel Wiki had never really expanded on that.

“Let me take you home.” He offered, genuine concern for you sparkling in his beautiful blue eyes. Loki was probably right. This party had been all but a flop.

“Did you call a cab?”

“No. Come.” The God of Mischief never let go of you when he navigated you through the crowd and outside into some fresh air. Once you both disappeared in the shadows, he pulled you close, making your heart jump. “Hold on to me.”

Next thing you knew, you were standing back in the middle of your room, the unmade bed and all your Halloween make-up exactly like you had left it a few hours earlier. So much for calling a cab. It must have been by four in the morning by now. Everyone expect for Vision was asleep, leaving Loki and you completely undisturbed.

“Thank you, Loki. You were kind of… my saviour today.” You knew he’d smile at your choice of words.

“I could not leave my biggest fan in distress now, could I?” He teased, looking around your room with curiosity.

“Oh Gods, I should never have told you that!” You laughed, letting yourself fall on your bed and taking off your boots and home-made horns. Loki chuckled.

“What is this?” He asked then, holding up the leather-bound book he had found on your desk.

“Oh, my poetry book. I like to collect poems. I had to start over when… you know when I ended up here.”

Loki opened a random page, his fingers ghosting over the paper.

“May I feel said he…” He began, a sly smirk growing on his lips.

“Oh… Loki, no.”

“I’ll squeal said she…”

“Loki…”

“Just once said he, it’s fun said she…”

Pursing your lips at him, you ignored your rapidly beating heart and stood to take the book from him. It was no surprise to you that you did not succeed. Loki held it out of your reach without any effort.

“May I touch said he, how much said she…” _Damn him._ “A lot said he, why not said she…”

You bumped against your desk, your knees ceasing to support you. Much like in the lab the other day, Loki moved quickly, right until you were trapped. Enamoured, you listened to him. He would finish this damn poem anyway, you might as well enjoy it.

“Let’s go said he, not to far said she; what’s too far said he, where you are said she; may I stay said he, which way said she; like this said he, if you kiss said she…” The God of Mischief gave you a lascivious glance before he continued. Your lips parted.

“May I move said he, is it love said she; if you’re willing said he, but you’re killing said she; but it’s life said he, but your wife said she; now said he, ow said she…” His voice became a mere whisper, his seductive tone intensifying. _Heavens_ , this man… god… was going to be the death of you.

“Tiptop said he, don’t stop said she; oh no said he, go slow said she… _come_ said he, ummm said she; you’re divine said he, _you are mine_ said she…” Loki paused, noticing your heavy breathing. “It has been a while since I courted a woman but it seems I have not lost my touch yet.” He chuckled again, the dark sound sending pleasant shivers up and down your spine.

“Loki…” You whispered. It was the last thing you muttered before he captured your lips in a gentle but demanding kiss, his hands holding onto your waist to keep you from escaping—not that you wanted to. Quite on the contrary, actually. You were disappointed when you broke apart to let you catch your breath only for him to lift you off the table and carry you over to your bed.

He laid you down gently, his skilled fingers ghosting all over your body and finding the zipper of your leather dress. You had relinquished wearing a bra tonight, for the leather was way too tight on your body already—so when it came off, Loki was met with your half-naked form, the only piece of clothing left a black pair of knickers.

He licked his lips, blue eyes fixated on your breasts. Your nipples were quickly hardening due to the cool air in the room and your growing arousal and as you bit your lower lip when he rolled the remaining fabric off your body, your back arching in joyful anticipation. Loki growled.

As soon as he had thrown the unnecessary item on the floor, his lips came crashing back on yours, capturing your mouth in a passionate kiss. _Heavens_ , this was the ultimate dream come true.

You barely noticed how he his clothes melted off of his body with nothing but his green-shimmering seidr, his bare chest suddenly against yours. You gasped at the body contact, your hard nipples grazing his muscles when his large hands wrapped around your wrists and pinned them both down above your head, his mouth wandering to your neck to pamper it with kisses and leaving several love bites.

Moan after blissful moan escaped your lips, your entire body melting in the pleasure which was only just the beginning. Eagerly, you spread your legs for him, letting him position himself between them. It was almost too dark in the room to make out his length but when you felt it pressing against your wet entrance, you whined impatiently.

_Was this really happening or were you dreaming? Had you hit your head at the party and were now having hallucinations?_ Oh but this felt way too real to be just a dream.

“Loki…” His name left your lips like a prayer, your nails would have dug into his shoulders if it wasn’t for him holding your wrists above your head when he sheathed himself inside of you, inch by inch until he filled you to the brim, your walls moulding around him like your body was made for him.

His grunts fuelled your arousal, your pussy clenching around his cock willing to demand everything of it.

“Please…” You whispered. You did not need to beg him twice. Carefully at first, Loki started rutting into you, retreating almost entirely only to plunge back into your warmth in a steady rhythm driving you crazy.

“Let me… touch you…” You choked out in between his powerful thrusts, your legs wrapping around his hips even tighter when he obliged and let go of your hands so you could bury them in his hair instead. You took your time exploring his body, fingers dancing over his chest and gripping his strong arms and as he sped up his lustful strokes, lost in your cloud of pleasure, you could not help but stare at how his long raven hair hung down framing his beautiful face, how the muscles in his arms flexed as he propped himself up to not shift his entire weight on you and how he bucked his hips again and again, claiming you as his.

You gasped when he flipped you over with a start so you came to straddle him, his cock still deep inside of you. Loki’s smirk was an invitation, a _dare_. You grinned down at him, intertwining your fingers with his and began riding him like you had never done anything else—like this was the moment you had waited for your entire life. Part of you probably had… never before had you had a lover like Loki and now that you were on top, the God of Mischief had better access not only to your g-spot as he thrust up into you but also to your clit. The sensitive little bundle of nerves peeked out from in between your lips which his hard length spread wide apart, begging for attention as you gushed all over him.

You whimpered when he let go of your hands and you felt his skilful fingers toying with your clit, teasing and massaging it relentlessly to the point he had you on the brink of orgasm. And he kept you there—kept you on the edge, begging for your release until he could jump off the cliff with you together.

“Come… come for me now.” He grunted. With but a few more powerful thrusts he jerked and spilled himself deep inside you, coating your slick walls with his seed all the while you climaxed yourself, milking him for all he was worth. Pleasure soared through you like electricity, numbing each and every one of your senses until you feared to faint on him. Loki grabbed a hold of your hips to keep you steady, still rocking into you to help you both ride out your orgasms—only then did he allow you to collapse on him, his cock still resting inside of you.

“Wow…” It was all you managed to breathe out as you rested your head against his chest, enjoying the feeling of his fingertips caressing your naked back. You could hear his smirk despite not seeing it.

“You are indeed easily seduced, my dear.” He responded smugly. “I hope you realise what you have gotten yourself into.”

You grinned against his chest. “Yeah… I think I do.” You yawned, snuggling up to him even closer. There would be enough time for you to speak about your mortality and his… _immortality_ so to speak but for now you would simply enjoy the peaceful moment. A sigh escaped your lips when he draped your blanket over the both of you. “Hey Loki? Happy Halloween…”

Loki chuckled. “Happy Halloween, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Make sure to come say hello on my Tumblr (@sserpente) to find more of my writing! ♥


End file.
